


Paint in action

by Fariehuntress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fariehuntress/pseuds/Fariehuntress
Summary: When Ludwig was young he knew being an omega and son of a rich family of alphas wouldnt end well for him, Lets just say he grew up working hard in school being at the top of his class his family thus send him to make a business offer to their companies counter parts in the US. Once there Ludwig is on edge he not only has to deal with making his family proud but dealing with a alpha veteren who is doing the entire paint job wrong.( You have to be kidding me.)¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤(Essentially omega yells at alpha for doing paint job wrong alpha gets made after omega says so.something shitty he then punishes omega but leaves without aftercare leaving omega detached housekeeper chris saves the day and gets him to come back.)





	1. Taking off

Ludwigs favorite time of day was mornings they held a hope that it could be better than the previous day he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that today was going to be bad, reasons why? Today his parents were sending him to the US to present his first business deal which he had to do properly he couldn't fail his family being an only child of alpha and then being omega can hurt the pride of a family a lot.He also has never had to leave Germany on his own for such a long period of time his eyes reflect the worries back at him from his mirror the comb slightly catches at a knot in his hair he rolls his eyes and brings the comb stronger threw the knot detangilng it with a painful pull which hurt like hell he should NOT have done it like that. 

"Damn it that hurt" while he rubbed his sore spot the door cracked open and Christopher the families butler of over 20 years stood at the door.

"Sir, the car is ready to take us to the airport are you ready to leave? Your luggage has been placed in the car"

"Yes yes im coming now" quickly grabbing his phone and scanning the room to make sure he wasn't leaving anything behind his door made a click when he closed it behind him quickly walking to catch up with Christopher who was also a alpha hopefully he would be taking his omega Catherine with the one person Ludwig always felt free talking to without the expectations alphas held over him.

The car rude to the airport felt slow it may have just been nerves but it still felt like years before they reached the airport and unloaded the car onto the plane, once the plane was ready to take off Ludwig stuck the earphones into his ears while staring out the window hoping things would go well so he could prove himself to his family.


	2. Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When reading note i have never been to the USA so i have no idea when writing about it.But it best suited the story.

Once the plane was in the air Ludwig was already slipping of into a well needed sleep, with his pre-heat coming up in a few days shortly followed by his first heat away from home his heats alone always made him anxious never mind that he was so far from home and doing something so important. It made him fidgety okay? Blame the hormones, Before he knew it he was drifting off into a dream less sleep.

A tapping onto his shoulder brought him back into the now followed by a voice calling him name "come now we are about to land, you should start getting ready" Chris seemed to have been doing this for a while since he had a bored expression when Ludwig's eyes opened fully Chris seemed relived standing he smiled down at Ludwig "took you long enough i swear i have been trying to wake you for close to ten minutes! Now have you taken your suppressants for today?"

Ludwig nodded while pulling out the case of his suppressants he waved them in Chris's face "See i've taken one, how close are we to landing?" 

He looked over his shoulder then back to Ludwig his face stretched into a laugh while shaking his head "we've landed thats how long it took me to wake you i swear you sleep like the dead" with a laugh Chris walked of the plane Ludwig could still hear a faint laugh once and a while. Ludwig glared light heartedly where Chris had been before following the sun was shining bright in Los Angeles Ludwig squinted slowly blinking rapidly trying to get his eyes adjusted, he looked to Chris who was placing the bags in the boot of the car. Ludwig got into the car (don't ask him what type, it has four wheels and it goes therefore car) pulling out his phone to check for messages there were none of course Chris would have messaged everyone already telling them that they had arrived safely.

"Okay let's go" Chris's voice was loud and the door had slammed harshly as well Chris was probably happy since he was from the US and he had sent his omega ahead of us to get settled since her heat started when my pre-heat started. The driver just shook his head before starting the car pulling away Ludwig hands played with his phone cover pulling it back and snapping it back into place he couldn't lie he was nervous he hadnt even been to their Los Angeles house since he was 8 and the outer part of the house was getting re painted and he would have to look over it since Chris would be taking a few days off to help Catherine with her heat. He flinched from the light when it shined brightly into the car he was always sensitive to light close to his pre-heat and when the actual pre-heat hit it would be a thousand times worse.

He continued worrying about everything that he was sure would bring everything down around him shortly when Chris started clicking his fingers in front of his eyes Ludwig pulled his face away from them glaring at him, "could you stop panicking? Everything will be fine and your stinking the car up" leave it to Chris to both be blunt and caring how on earth does he get it right? Thats all Ludwig would like to know.

"How can i not be nervous? If I don't get this deal right heaven only know what will happen and my heat which always puts me on edge then someone is painting the house when im so irritable" he finished his small rant with a huff then looked out the side of his eye at Chris who was looking at him with a sad look.

"I know a lot of pressure if put on you for this deal but if it doesn't go right your parents wont blame your things happen, and your heat will be okay-don't interrupt- i know thats whats bugging you and the painting will be fine i contacted a friend to do it"

"One of your old military buddies im guessing?"Ludwig knew Chris tried to get some of them jobs who didn't have anything after being discharged, Chris nodded "He is so please be nice he is highly strung okay?" 

Ludwig smiled and flicked Chris lightly but nodded nonetheless.

Not much further until they would reach the house Ludwig could recognize the other houses he used to play in when he was younger, when the car pulled threw the houses gate and pulled to the front door a tall house stood in front of them 2 stories but long his parents tried to keep this one toned down and it was but it luckily fit in with the other houses in the area Ludwig could see why his parents wanted it painted it was starting to fade giving it a old look.

Ludwig was the first inside looking around everything had been cleaned recently he could see the note left on the table next to the door picking it up and moving out of Chris's way who was grumbling about the bags and who needs this much stuff, the note read in clean letters *Head Omega Müller the house has been cleaned to your parents instructions, phone numbers for needed personal are on this note.* 

Ludwig placed it back on the side table when the bell went of he moved the curtain away from the window to look down at the gate to see a tall man who looked grumply at the house, "Chris is that the guy who you called for the painting?" 

Chris came down the stairs then looked at the gate " Ah yes thats Hunt wait here ill fetch him" who the hell names there kid hunt? What next a person named prey? 

As he snickers at his own thoughts Chris laughed with hunt bringing him to the front door, he had to admit he was good looking grey eyes and dark brown hair and the beard if you liked them rough yes and Ludwig might like them.

"Hunt this is Ludwig Müller he will be looking over your work while im with Catherine for her heat" Hunt shook Ludwig's hand "good to meet you" 

He then turned to Chris "i guess you couldn't find a bigger house if you tried hey?" He laughed and grabbed Chris's shoulder Chris smirked "I could've trust me" hunt shook his head at Chris then smiled at Ludwig which made Ludwig's heart speed up he had a cute smile don't judge.

"Can you be here to start tomorrow at 8? I want to get you started before i have to dash off" Hunt nodded before turning to leave Ludwig was dreading being alone with him for long periods of time.


	3. That is not champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S

Ludwig had passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow, Chris had ordered them pizza while they argued about adding pineapple (you can tell Ludwig whatever you like it's delicious) He had stayed up until 1 am checking the contract for the new business deal over and over until he thought it was presentable, then he would add something and have to start over plus the proposal alone took him 2 and a half hours to get perfect. 

So maybe Ludwig is unreasonably grumpy when Chris wakes him for the day at 5:30, you try getting 4 and a half hours sleep on top of jetlag then lets see how happy you are. As Ludwig trundles down the stairs in his Hedwig pajamas he smells the familiar strong smell of paint, he wanders outside to make sure that Hunt was doing it right and using the right color people can be useless what can he say? The stones are rough on his barefoot feet he really wishes he had put on some slippers, true enough there is Hunt with the wrong shade of paint, it cannot be that difficult to get champagne right. 

He storms up to Hunt fuming "what on earth is that supposed to be" Hunt raises his eyebrow slowly in confusion looks at the tin "I'm not sure maybe it's Paint?" Ludwig snarls at him but takes a deep breath as he hears Chris hurrying along. "calm down Ludwig that is champagne it just loos different in the tin" he pulls Ludwig aside as Hunt gives him the side eye "look I know you don't like him I can see I so don't argue but I need to get going and so do you deal with it after your big meeting hey?" Ludwig just nods and stomps back in inside he really hated that guy.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please comment i love to hear from you! This is my first work so please be kind lots of love♡♡


End file.
